The Grand Gesture
by Anna Summer Elsa Frost
Summary: Hello Creampuffs! this is my first time writing hollstein fluff so hope you like it. Summary: Carmilla and Laura are staying together in a crappy apartment. One day, Carmilla gets a gift, from her cupcake that she is going to heart forever. #Hollstein #Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Toronto, Canada. A broody lesbian vampire wakes up from her slumber late in the morning, pulls herself up from the king-size bed and heads towards the kitchen to make some coffee. From the utensils and dishes left in the sink, she figures out her girlfriend must have eaten and has left for work. After pouring some coffee to herself, she heads back to her bedroom to read the novel her girlfriend gifted her the previous day. "The Second Sex"- a book written by Simone de Beauvoir. After the hustle and party last night, she didn't get any time to read the book. The Scooby gang had gathered again for a much needed get together so a party was inevitable. Finally, she starts opening up the wrapper and wonders, when did Laura get so meticulous in wrapping stuff.

After unwrapping, Carmilla finds a letter inside the book. It says,

 **Dear Carmilla,**

 **You might be surprised to find this letter in this novel I gifted you. You know, I'm not the one who does grand gestures, it is you who does them. But I thought I could prove you wrong by writing this to you.**

 **Without further ado, I bring back to you, the memories.**

 **It all started with a 'Hey' and 'Who the hell are you?' It always starts like that. With a slight tension from both sides. In our case, it ended up with pissing each other off to our heart's content. Underneath it all, and I won't deny it, was sexual tension ;)**

 **Appearance is a factor if not the most important one. Sometimes the appearance of a person can be quite appealing to one and at the same time it could be setting another off. This difference determines the taste or liking of every individual. For me, you have been the most appealing and attractive woman I have ever laid my eyes on since the moment you barged into my room. The long wavy hair, alabaster skin, sharp jawlines and teeth as white as pearls. Dark brown eyes which hold a certain gravity and penetrates through the layers of my façade and reaches my soul, lips as red as tulip; to simply put it, your beauty is divine and I can't help but admire you more every day.**

 **During our first year in Silas, I don't know if you have any clue about it but I used to observe you silently sitting in the corner of the room (sometimes sulking) and reading novels mostly light and frothy. I used to wonder amidst all those chaos** _ **how you can be so calm**_ **. Sometimes time and centuries of experience make a person, a vampire in this case, to have much patience, calm and sanity at the point of ruckus. Being a person of reckless nature, it was hard for me to understand. So, I was kinda amazed by you.**

 **Seduction is an art and you're top notch at it. I mean the way you can woo a girl is something which ordinary people can't(No pun intended). Now, why am I pointing out this? Because the first time I ever found myself vulnerable yet wanted was when I was at your complete mercy during the stupid zeta party. I swear to God that was the first time I ever felt desired. And your dress. I don't even have to point out how hot you were looking in the corset.**

 **I won't deny to you but 'being a vampire' has a certain appeal. So the moment you were caught as a vampire, I was definitely raging and low-key trying to figure out if you were into me:P**

 **The first time we kissed, don't even remind me the past few days before that. How agonizing those days were for me. Your absence was piercing me like an arrow. But the moment I saw you again and realized that you're okay, I couldn't help myself. If I could, I would kiss you again and again and again just to make sure that you were real, that you were actually standing right next to me. And yes, no doubt, that kiss was magical. It felt like coming back home.**

 **Sometime during the news channel broadcasts and Mattie's entrance in our lives, I realized that the only purpose of your life was to keep me safe. You might be calm on the exterior but the inner turmoil was eating you up. You always saved me from danger- be it your mother, your sister or even from yourself. And then, you admitted, that what makes any person sacred to another. "Love. To annoy or not, to love or not. To save… or not. Over a century, you're the only person I ever found worth saving." Yes, I'm quoting your words but what can I do. Every single time, I recall, it brings bittersweet tears to my eyes.**

 **I did stupid things. I pushed you so hard to become a person you were not. I broke your trust. I lost everything. And truth be told, I still regret the loss we had to endure. Although, you have told me not to. In any case, the good thing is I learned so much from everything. Life is not that simple. It is not all black and white. It involves grey areas too. And it is much convoluted than the fairy tales and folklores had to offer us during our childhood times.**

 **And now here we are, destiny had to rekindle our love for each other. That love gave me the strength to fight your mother and the ghost of your former girlfriend. That love gave me the courage to love you too much and to abandon the fear of losing. That love made me the person who I am today. So with infinite respect and unconditional love, I am asking you, Ms. Carmilla Karnstein, Will you marry me?**

 **Whatever be your answer, you have to know that I will love you forever. That I will be by your side, always, whenever you need me.**

 **Yours only,**

 **Laura (Cupcake)**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **I have met an angel in person and she looks perfect...I don't deserve it, you look perfect tonight." ~Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

Laura comes back home in the evening only to find the apartment empty. She double checks her pocket to make sure she has the small black box. And here, she's becoming desperate to give it to her beloved. But where is she? Carmilla is nowhere to be seen. Myriads of thoughts cross her mind.

' _Maybe she didn't like the way I proposed. Maybe she wasn't ready for the commitment. Maybe she freaked out and left. No, that can't be. She would never leave me like that. Maybe she didn't find the letter inside the novel. Maybe I forgot to put it inside. And she has gone to get some fresh air. Yes, that could be it. Oh, calm your nerves, Hollis! This is not the time to panic. Maybe I should eat something first."_

Laura is exhausted after the hectic journalism work so she finally decides that it would be best if she would eat something and relax a bit. That way, she will be able to think it through in a coherent manner. She unlids a box of creampuffs her girlfriend had brought the other day. Inside the box, she finds a letter.

" _Oh God, this better not be multiple choice."_

 **Dear Laura,**

 **A. You are searching a certain vampire.**

 **B. You are eating your precious creampuffs**

 **C. You're wondering what this is all about**

 **D. All of the above**

 **If your answer is D, then let me assure you after reading this letter, your all queries will be cleared.**

 **First off, if you're wondering if I got your letter you put inside my novel, then yes, of course, I did. And who said you haven't done any grand gestures for me, cupcake? If memory serves me right, you once sacrificed your life for me and 'Suzy homemaker' and saved the entire planet.**

 **Before you came into my life, I was callous, nihilistic, narcissistic and uncaring. I had hardened so much with time and people betraying me that there was no compassion left in me for anyone. And then this prissy little overachiever comes into my life and unravels all of my plans. You were the only person who thought that everyone including me deserved better. You believed in me, creampuff. Even though, I had done very little to gain that much of trust.**

 **From the moment I saw you, I knew you were different from the rest. The passion and fire in you were amazing. You really did find your missing roommate, after all. There's this raw and pure tenacity in you to achieve or do what is right for everyone. Of course, there were times that your stubborn nature was troublesome and your plans went sideways but everyone is prone to mistakes. 'To err is human' and this is even true for vampires like me or any creature for that matter. Because what counts is that we learn from the mistakes. And you did. Very much indeed.**

 **I always liked to tease you though. The way you would pout and then react would be absolutely hilarious. But then as the time went by, I fell in love. It was a gradual process not a 'love at first sight' cliché. But yes, I did fall for you. And then, my only goal was to keep you safe.**

 **I always found you attractive. From day one till today, you have been the most gorgeous woman I have ever been with. Honey brown eyes, blonde hair, lips as soft as lotus petals and as a bonus, you have a wonderful personality. You're simply perfect and exquisite, Ms. Hollis!**

 **Every time and every moment spent with you makes me feel like I have nothing else remaining to achieve. I have got everything. Being with you is the greatest gift one can get. And I am very lucky to be that one. But I was wrong. Clearly wrong that something else couldn't top that.**

 **The greatest gift was the one you gave me today in the form of that letter. You have literally made me cry happy tears today. Still killing me, huh?**

 **So, my answer is YES.**

 **I would love to marry you, Laura Hollis and spend the rest of my life with you, as your wife. In health and sickness, in happiness or sorrow, I will gladly hold your hand and walk through the road of Life.**

 **Yours only,**

 **Carmilla**

 **P.S. Let my sudden disappearance be a mystery, for now, cupcake. I'll be back ASAP ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Laura's POV

* * *

I can't hold back the tears any longer. Carmilla is really charismatic and charming. She didn't stop to amaze me. She again went overboard with this response letter. Gosh, I miss her already and it has been just a few hours since I last saw her. But missing her is justified. Now that she's no more my girlfriend but my fiancé. Wow, that sounds so nice in my head. Carmilla….my fiancé. Although, I wonder what she's up to now.

This suspense is killing me but I am pretty sure she's up to something big to impress me. Guess, I can't be lacking in that area myself then. I have to impress my fiancé.

From what I know of her, she doesn't like the crowd or social gathering so she's definitely going to celebrate this special moment in solitude. Also, she's prudent so she won't be spending too much on something expensive and luxuriant. So, I can easily conclude that she's going to 'bring the party home' as she did during the zeta party.

In any case, I better get ready for her arrival. I prepare a quick meal for both of us to devour at night.

Then, I pull out a red dress from our shared closet and wear it with some light makeup. To set the mood, I play on some light music and light up scented candles in the living room and bedroom. Now all I am left with is waiting….

As the clock chimes nine, I hear the key is inserted in the door lock and then the squeaking sound of the door opening. After that, I hear soft footsteps approaching me towards the bedroom. My heart is beating at a rate of thousand miles per hour. It's like watching her enter my dorm room all over again.

Our bedroom door opens and there she is. In black leather pants and corset.

"Hey…."

"Hey…."


	4. Chapter 4

Carmilla's POV

* * *

"Hey…."

"Hey…."

She looks absolutely breathtaking. And from the looks of the place, she really did a marvelous job to astonish me. I lunge forward and she meets me halfway. Finally, I get a taste of her nectar after the whole day of waiting. Although, I taste something salty while kissing her passionately and then I realize that we both are crying. We pull apart slowly to catch our breaths. Our foreheads touching softly. I slowly open my eyes and look into hers staring right back at me. Her smile is unwavering and bright like I have never seen before. And I realize I'm smiling too.

"Well, cupcake, you turned me into a sap."

With that, she starts laughing.

"Of course, I did, Carm."

I can't wait any longer. This is it.

I kneel down catching the surprised look on her face. Then I open the blue box kept safely in my leather pants pocket.

"WAIT!"

I am shocked. Before I can even coherent what's going on, she runs off to somewhere and comes back with a black box in her hand.

I stare her dumbly.

Before I can say anything, she screams, "MARRY ME!"


End file.
